Giving a Life
by LaneyLovesMusic
Summary: Samantha Lewis is a vampire that might as well be human. Sam goes to Shadow Falls and meets tons of new friends and acquaintances and tries to find her lost supernatural powers. Her summer is fantastic, until odd things start to happen that involve her. No one knows what's going on. Will she be forced to give her own life to someone she doesn't even know?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Samantha Lewis had always known she was not normal. At least not completely normal. Her grandmother and mother were vampires and her mother was also a doctor for supernaturals. They had amazing gifts such as super speed, acute hearing, and sensitive smell. For the longest time, Samantha thought she was a human. There was nothing supernatural about her except for her ability to read brain patterns and her changing eye color.

Sam was sixteen now and her gifts should have come in years ago. Her grandmother says her brain pattern reads that she is a vampire.

"Are you sure you're reading me right?" she would always ask.

"Yes," her grandma would chuckle, "you're just like me."

Since Samantha was such a late bloomer, her parents had decided to send her to a camp for supernaturals called Shadow Falls. She was terrified of going. She had never really had any friends to begin with so shipping her off to a camp full of strangers did not seem like an awesome way to spend her summer. Sam's ideal summer consisted of reading, watching old 80's movies, and sleeping. But now, her summer goal was trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

A few weeks later, Samantha's things were dumped onto the parking lot as she said goodbye to her parents.

"I know you'll be fine."

"Thanks Mom. I love you." she replied not too enthusiastically.

"We love you too sweetheart." her grandmother said. And with those few words, her family left Sam with her luggage and a camp full of strangers.

"_Just great_," Sam said to herself, "_now I'm going to be the freak in a camp filled to the brim with freaks_."

"Do you need help with your bags?" asked a masculine voice from behind her.

Samantha quickly turned around. She saw a tall boy, about the age of seventeen. He had black hair and green eyes. The boy was very muscular and tan. She immediately read his pattern. He was a fairy. She could tell he was reading her pattern too.

"Yeah," she responded finally, "that'd be great." Sam gave him the giant duffel bag as she grabbed her suit case. "So what's your name?"

"Brandon. What's yours?"

"Samantha." she replied shortly. Sam wasn't always the best at making friends. She always unintentionally came off as cold and unfriendly to others.

They walked another minute in silence as Sam thought about where she could have seen him before. "So why are you here?" Brandon made it sound like she was in prison and he was asking what heinous crime she had committed.

She thought for a moment. "My grandma thought it would be a good idea to send me here." It wasn't a complete lie. "What about you?" Sam added.

Brandon waited a moment, like he was choosing his words wisely. "I don't really have anywhere else to go. I live here all year round, even on parent weekends."

"Why is that?" she asked in curiosity.

"Because my dad beats the living shit out of me when he's drunk, which is all of the time. And the rest of my family won't take me in because they blame me for my mother's death," he said harshly, "so I stay here and go to school."

"I'm-I'm so sorry. Well I'm glad that you can come here instead of being with your dad."

"Why?" he said suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care if I stay with my dad or come to Shadow Falls?" Sam could tell that he was asking because of curiosity.

"Well," she said slowly, "because I care whether people are hurting or not, I guess."

Brandon hesitated. "I've never met a vampire like you before." he said with a smile.

"Not a lot of people have met a vampire like me." Sam said sarcastically.

A few minutes later, Samantha and Brandon reached her cabin. He set her luggage on the porch and left her with the vision of his smile on her mind.

_Man he's cute! _she thought. Samantha opened the wooden door and peaked her head inside. No one was there yet. She drug her large bags inside and picked her new bedroom. She started unpacking and putting things in the closet when she suddenly heard the cabin door slam open and hit the wall with great force.

"Is anyone here yet?" Sam heard a girl say loudly.

She slowly got up and opened her bedroom door to find a girl standing in the living room. She had blonde hair and wore cutoff jean shorts with a plain pink t-shirt. She was average size and looked to be sixteen. The girl saw Samantha and ran over to give her a giant bear hug as she squealed excitedly.

"What's your name?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"I'm Samantha."

"Well I'm Isabel Marie."

The two girls quickly read each other's patterns. Isabel was a fae, just like Brandon.

"Do you need any help?" Sam asked politely to end the awkwardness.

"Yes! I'm sure your vampire super strength can be much help."

Samantha didn't tell her new roommate that she had almost no supernatural powers, but she did help her with her bags. Once Isabel's items were in her room, Sam went back to unpacking her own things. She didn't have very many clothes, so she was done in no time. Sam went to her newly made twin bed and laid down while she hugged a pillow and sighed. Sam suddenly heard the front door slowly creek open like in all of the scary movies she loved watching. She pushed away the menacing thoughts and decided to go see if it was her and Isabel's other roommate.

"Hi." Sam said to the girl. She was a shape shifter and seemed awfully shy. "Do you need any help?"

"No," she said quietly, "I'm fine."

Isabel suddenly came bursting through the kitchen. "What's your name?" she asked loudly to the wide-eyed girl.

She fumbled over her words for a moment but finally spit out "Clara". It suited the girl. She had long brown hair that was braided to one side and she was shorter than average. Once Samantha helped Clara with her things, she sat down at the kitchen table and started talking to her new roommates.

Isabel only lived a few miles from here. She said that her big brother came to Shadow Falls a few years ago and he loved it. She had been looking forward to coming here for a really long time. She told Clara and Sam about all of the cool things you could do around camp and campmate hour and a ton of other things. She talked a lot while Clara hardly talked any. Samantha tried as hard as she could to seem warm and inviting to the shy girl.

"So Clara," Sam started, "why are you here?"

"Well… my mom thought it would be a good way for me to make friends."

"Well you have two right here!" Isabel interrupted. "Isn't that right Sam?"

"Yeah!"

After everyone was unpacked and settled in, the three girls headed up to the office to meet the other campers and the staff. A fairy with red hair and green eyes was standing on the office porch and next to her stood a tall vampire with jet black hair. Once all of the campers were present and accounted for, she started to speak.

"Hello campers and welcome back to another year at Shadow Falls!" started the fae. "My name is Holiday and this is my partner in crime, Burnett. Now I would like to group everyone with their supernatural species." Holiday started pointing to different places and telling everyone where to go. Sam wished Isabel and Clara good luck in their groups as she went to find her new family.

Most of the vampires were in the woods just off of a path. A boy named Henry, who was the leader, introduced himself to everyone. For the next hour and a half, Samantha met with the other seven vampires. Most of them were very nice, but she was sure none of them had any idea Sam had no real supernatural powers. That was going to be a hard talk.

By the end of the night Samantha was exhausted. She stayed up for about an hour talking to Isabel and Clara but by eleven o'clock, she knew it was time to go to bed. Sam had trouble sleeping in the new environment but after a while, she finally got a good five hours of restless sleep.

**Hey you guys! My name is Delaney. This is my first story in a while, so sorry if it's not that fantastic! All of my other stories super suck so I would NOT advise that you check them out. Like, seriously, read at your own risk. But I want to know if I should continue to post up chapters or just write for me, so please either favorite or comment if you like it. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. Wish I did, but I don't.**

When Samantha awoke the next morning, it was about six o'clock.

"Didn't they say something about Holiday being at the office early in the morning?" Sam asked herself. "Might as well go see. I could ask her about my vamp problem before anyone realizes it for themselves."

She got up and put on a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt with her tennis shoes. She crept out of the cabin and started walking to the office. Sam listened to the sound of nature as she watched the sun's early rays burst through the trees. After about five minutes, Sam reached the office and heard Holiday and Burnett talking on the porch.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" Sam asked Holiday.

"Of course! Follow me." she said as she walked inside.

Sam walked into Holiday's office and sat down. Though she had been there only a day, Samantha already knew Holiday was someone she could trust.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Read my pattern." Sam said. "It says vampire right?"

"Right."

"I have no supernatural powers. None. The only thing that I can do is read peoples patterns and my eyes change colors. No super strength, no sensitive hearing, I can't even smell that well! I don't know what's wrong and neither does my grandma or mother." she said quickly.

"Hmmm… you're honestly probably just a late bloomer. But if you would like, I could ask my husband, Burnett. He works for the FRU and has to know a lot about every species. Plus he's a vampire too."

"That'd be great," Samantha decided. "but I don't really want to tell anyone because they'll think I'm a freak."

"I understand why you'd feel that way but I wouldn't worry too much about it. If you're that concerned, why don't you wait until Burnett gets the information? In the meantime, you might want to talk to Kylie. She has dealt with what you're going through and might be of help."

Sam contemplated this information for a moment. "I'll talk to her later this week. Thank you Holiday."

"No problem sweetie! You just come back when you need me."

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for everyone's first meet your camp mate hour. Henry, the vampire leader, stood on the porch in front of the whole camp. He had a black top hat that he had put names in. Samantha zoned out until she heard her name being called.

"Samantha," she heard Henry say with a dramatic effect, "you're with the amazing Jason!"

Sam looked around to see someone moving towards her. Suddenly, someone behind her cast a long shadow. She turned and saw a tall boy with blond hair. He was a shape shifter. He was cute, really cute.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked as Henry started calling more names.

_Oh man he's so cute! Answer him, he's waiting! _Sam thought. "It doesn't matter." she said as she gathered her thoughts.

"Good." he said with a devilish smile. Jason took Samantha's hand and started to pull her towards a nearby path. By the looks of it, it hasn't been used in a while.

"Where are we going?" she said after the shock wore off.

"You'll see! Trust me."

"You expect me to trust a stranger?" Sam asked.

"No, but I won't be a stranger for long."

After a few minutes of walking and tripping over fallen trees and branches, the two finally arrived. It was simply beautiful, like something you'd see out of a magazine. The ground seemed to make a perfect divot in the soil and in it was a large creek. The sun hit the water just right so that it looked magical.

"How did you find this place?" Sam asked with energy.

"I'll tell you after I learn a little about you first." Jason said with that same devilish grin.

"Why do you care?" she retorted. "It's not like I have any big secrets or anything." _And this is why you don't have any friends. _Sam said to herself.

He laughed a little and then smiled. "That may be true, but you seem very interesting to me." Sam could swear that he was flirting with her. "So where are you from?"

"About four hours out, in the middle of nowhere."

"What are you?"

"Can you not read patterns?" Sam asked, confused.

"No, I can. I just think it's more polite to ask than to just invade someone's brain."

"That makes sense. I'm a vampire."

"What's flying like?" Jason asked in awe. "Is it super cool?"

_Oh God! What should I say? Can I lie? What do I do?!_

"Uh… okay, I can't lie. But you can't tell anyone! And I'm so serious about this!"

"Okay, yeah! I won't tell a soul." he said desperately.

Samantha took a deep breath and tried to hold back tears of embarrassment. "I don't have any powers. There's almost nothing supernatural about me. And no one knows except for my family, Holiday, and now you." Sam turned away so Jason wouldn't see a single tear slip out of her eye. But he saw it anyway, and wiped the tear from her in cheek. She looked at him with blurred vision in disbelief.

"Hey, it's okay!" he said.

"No it's not." Sam responded coldly. "I'm a freak among freaks. Once the others find out in not a vampire, they'll hate me." Sam turned away from him to dry her eyes.

"Just because you don't have any powers doesn't mean you're not a vampire. Your brain pattern says you are a vampire. Patterns don't lie Sam. You'll gifts will come soon."

"You really think so?" Sam asked quietly.

"I know so."

"I really wish I could fly though." she said turning back to him. "It'd be the coolest thing." she said with a laugh.

"You wanna know what it feels like?" he said with a smirk.

Samantha suddenly became very suspicious. "What do you mean?"

Before she could comprehend what was going on, tons of electrified sparkles filled the air around her. Instead of Jason sitting beside her, an enormous, over sized peregrine falcon took his place.

He extended his wings. "Get on!" he said in bird form.

"Is this safe?" Sam asked as she climbed on and gripped his neck. "Shouldn't you be wearing a saddle or something?"

Jason flapped his wings once, twice and then they took flight. They rose up into the air and above the trees. The wind blew Samantha's hair out of her bun but she didn't care. She was having the time of her life! She looked down at all of the gawking campers but didn't care. Jason flew her over the lake and above the cabins. After a few minutes of touring the camp at a bird's eye view, they landed safely behind the office. Sam climbed off and landed on her butt with a thud. Jason once again filled the air with electric sparkles and helped her up. She fell into his arms and looked at him. He was smiling ear to ear.

"You know, your hair is cute when it's windblown."

"Oh no!" Sam gasped as she started pulling her hair into a ponytail while Jason laughed. "That's not funny!" she said while hitting his arm.

"You know, I thought about doing a nosedive. Don't make regret not doing it!" he said teasingly. "Or I can save it for next time."

"You just better hope there's going to be a next time!"

He had a smirk on his face. "Oh, there will be."

* * *

That night, Samantha hugged her pillow tightly while she thought about Jason. She couldn't get him off her mind. He even sat with her at lunch and dinner.

_Oh my gosh, he seems perfect! He's so funny and cute. I haven't even been here a week and I already have a crush on a guy I've known a day. What's wrong with you Sam? Get with it! You barely know this boy. You don't even have his number… yet. Get your head out of Boy Land, and figure out why you have no powers at all. …But he's soooo cute!_

Conflicting thoughts swirled inside Sam's head until she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Hello to my one follower! I posted this just in case someone didn't like my first chapter and, for some reason, likes this one. But at the moment, I'm trying to write chapter nine but it's kind of hard. I hope you guys like this story so far and please follow, favorite, and/or review. Have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. Wish I did, but I don't.**

A few days later, Samantha decided that it was time to finally talk to Kylie, one of the Shadow Falls counselors. She had been contemplating on what to ask her, but she finally decided that honesty was the best policy. After breakfast, Sam chose to skip meeting another camp mate and talk to Kylie instead. She found the twenty-four year old sitting and talking with Holiday in her office. When Sam entered, the two women looked up at her. Holiday seemed to know what she wanted.

"Kylie, why don't you take Samantha into the conference room?"

She followed Kylie into a large room and started to make a pot of coffee as Sam sat down.

"So what seems to be the problem?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well I told you what I told Holiday." She took a deep breath. "So my brain pattern says I'm a vampire, but I have no supernatural powers at all. I can only read patterns and people say my eyes change colors." Sam waited for a reaction but Kylie just sipped on her coffee as if it was no big deal. Sam didn't know if that made her feel better or worse. "And I don't want to tell anyone because they'll think I'm a freak. I told Jason a few days ago though and he didn't think I was weird or anything." Sam could tell that she was starting to ramble so she stopped before she got any more nervous.

Kylie took a moment to speak as though choosing her words carefully. "So that was you on that falcon the other day?" she said rhetorically. "As for your vampire problem, I know exactly how you feel. When I came here when I was sixteen, I had no gifts either and everyone thought I was weird. But my gifts slowly came one by one and before I knew it, I had most of my powers in a few months. Did I have control of them? No." she laughed. "But I did have them." Sam seemed to hang onto every word. "So I would say just be patient. But I want you to show up at the office tomorrow at six thirty."

"What for?" Sam said in speculation. "Why that early?"

Kylie only laughed a little. "You'll see! Now why don't you go since camp mate hour is almost over?"

She escorted the girl out on the porch and bid her a good day. Once the office door was closed, Sam's phone chimed, indicating an incoming text. It was Jason.

**You wanna hang since we don't have any activities today?**

** Yeah sure. Where?**

** How about the lake in 30?**

** Sounds good!**

Thirty minutes later, Sam met Jason at the lake. They greeted each other and then Jason immediately took off his shirt. _He is so much cuter without his shirt on! _she thought. Sam followed suit and removed her clothes and dove in the lake. When she resurfaced, she looked around to find Jason, but he was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, Sam was pulled under the water. When she reached air again, she heard Jason laughing behind her.

A few minutes later, he asked "What's your favorite water animal?"

She thought for a moment. "An otter." Suddenly, sparkles filled the air around them and an adorable otter replaced Jason. "Awww! You're adorable!" Sam said as she picked up the cute creature and tread water.

"Not as adorable as you." Otter Jason winked.

She threw him into in the lake as she started to float on her back. "Not a chance otter boy." Jason turned back to his regular self and floated beside Sam. "When were you able to start using your powers?"

"When I was about six or seven. You're not still worried about that are you?"

"Hell yeah I'm worried! I'm worried that one day, I'll need to defend myself or someone else and I won't be able to. What if I go this whole summer and don't learn anything new or don't have any of my gifts?" Sam sighed deeply. "Never mind. I'm just overreacting. It'll be fine."

After an hour of swimming and splashing and turning into odd sea creatures, Jason walked Sam to her cabin, the two laughing the whole way. Ten minutes later, they finally reached her cabin.

"We should do that again." he said with a smile.

Sam smiled back. "I'd like that."

Then, Jason did something that caught Sam completely off guard. He kissed her. She put her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist. Sam felt like kissing him was so right. He made her forget all of her stress from having no supernatural powers and just coming to camp. After a few seconds of passion, Jason pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah." she said still smiling.

Sam walked inside and was immediately bombarded with questions from Clara and Isabel both.

"Who was outside?" asked Clara.

Isabel added "Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" "Did you guys kiss?" "What happened?"

"I'll tell you guys if you'll let me talk!" Sam said loudly. Both Clara and Isabel got incredibly quiet. "So…" she started, "Jason and I went to the lake and swam for a bit. That's it!"

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Clara said.

"You know, you're kind of a chatter box after you get to know someone." The girl shrugged. "Well we did kiss before I walked in."

"Was it good or did he like use too much tongue?" Isabel asked. "Because I've had a guy do that before and it was like he was trying to clean the inside of my mouth!" All three girls laughed.

"No, he didn't try to clean my mouth." Sam said through giggles. "It was… really hot." The three friends laughed again. Over the past week, they had grown really close, but they still didn't know about Sam's vampire problem.

* * *

At six thirty the next morning, Sam met with Kylie at the office. Sam had only gotten about four hours of sleep and was exhausted.

"So what am I here for?"

Kylie said simply, "We are going to run."

Sam was confused and thought for a second. "…like laps?"

"Sort of." And with those short words, the chameleon shot off. Samantha was stunned but followed right after. Kylie was fast and it was hard for her to keep up, but she did. The two ran down to the lake and once there, Kylie took a sharp turn and ran onto a path in the woods. Sam followed her when she picked up the pace. Sam realized that she was running slightly faster than she normally did and was still keeping up with Kylie. She was ecstatic. She pushed herself even further and slowly but surely caught up with the chameleon and matched her pace. After a while of playing keep up, the two finally stopped. Sam realized that they were close to the office.

Sam breathed heavily. "Did we just run around the whole camp?"

Kylie was hardly winded by their run. "Almost." she said truthfully. "But you did awesome! That was way faster than any human."

Sam was so eager to find out more. "That was so cool! How fast was that compared to other vampires?"

"That was like a slow jog." Both Kylie and Sam laughed. "But it's progress! You wanna do it again later this week?"

"Definitely! I wanna see how much faster I can get. But do you have a plan to help jump start my hearing and smell yet?"

"Not yet. But I'm working on it. It's almost time for breakfast so how about you come back at the same time in two days?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

When Sam sat down at breakfast, she looked around for Jason. She suddenly heard a tray drop down beside her and looked up. She was disappointed when she saw Brandon instead of Jason.

"Not happy to see me?" he said in a teasing tone.

"I always forget that you can read my emotions. But it's not because it's you." Sam said truthfully. "I just thought you were Jason."

Brandon's brow furrowed and he looked serious. "Why do you need to see him?"

Clara suddenly sat down. "Yeah, why do you need to see Jason?"

Isabel pipped up loudly, "Yeah! ...what are we talking about?"

"Shhhh! I'll tell all of you guys after breakfast!" she said desperately.

"Oh my God, you didn't sleep with him did you?!" Isabel said loudly.

"Isabel! Number one, no. I still have my v-card. Number two, we aren't even dating. Number three, do you not remember that a lot of the supernaturals here have super hearing?!"

Isabel giggled. "Oops!"

Samantha didn't see Jason for the rest of the day. He didn't even reply to her texts. So she decided to stop by his cabin after dinner. She knocked on the door and a were she knew as Chris answered the door.

"What do you want?" he said as he scowled. Vampires and werewolves were like the Capulets and the Montagues, predator and alien, Caesar and Pompey. They practically hated each other.

Sam took a defensive stance. "Is Jason here?"

"Why does a vamp like you care about where Jason is?"

Sam got angrier with this bad tempered were. "Is he here?" she spit out.

Chris' scowl stayed. "He left this morning to see his mother."

Sam's temper got the best of her. "Thanks, you prick." She turned and left.

"Back at you bitch!" Chris slammed the door so hard the whole cabin shook. Werewolves had awfully bad tempers but Sam could easily match it.

_Why wouldn't he tell me he was leaving? I wonder if she's okay. _Sam checked her phone for what seemed like the tenth time that hour. _I wonder when he'll be back. _Sam walked into her cabin and saw Isabel and Clara sitting on the couch, talking.

She spoke up. "Did you find out where he was?"

"Chris, the asshole, self-centered were told me he left this morning to see his mother. God, I could wring his scrawny neck!"

"Whoa," Isabel said, raising her hands, "calm down Ms. Orange Eyes. Yeah, he might be a complete jerk, but what guy isn't?"

"Jason." she said with a smile.

"Looks like someone's in loooove!" Clara said with a teasing tone. Sam threw a pillow at her.

"Nuh uh! I just really, really, _really _like him."

"I'm jealous." Isabel confessed. "I wish I could get a boy that quickly. But I'll think about that in bed. Night y'all!"

Sam went to bed soon after Isabel did. She stayed up late hoping that Jason would text her telling her that he was okay or when he'd be back. But no such text came and so she soon fell asleep dreaming about the boy she had fallen head over heels over.

**Hello readers! I hope you're having a good day. And I also hope that you are liking this story. But I don't think most views are. Oh well! I'll keep posting for my one follower and my other favorite. Hopefully I'll get more. But I've decided that this series needs a WAY bigger fandom. I have no one to share my feels with! So I'm making two of my friends read it. Yall should get your friends to read it too. And if they don't want to, tie them down and read it to them. Just kidding, don't do that. Bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Sam stood in the woods by herself. It was daytime but only the sound of the forest filled her ears. A woodpecker flew by her and landed in a nearby tree. It started to peck at the wood but it didn't sound right. It sounded like tapping.

Samantha quickly sat up in bed, saying it was just a dream. But the tapping continued. She looked at the window that was beside her bed and realized that someone was throwing pebbles at her window. She checked the time on her phone; 2:30 am. She opened her window slowly and looked outside. She saw Jason standing a few feet away, wearing his adorable, stupid grin.

"What are you doing here?" Sam whispered loudly. "Where have you been?"

Jason motioned for her to come outside. "Come with me and I'll tell you everything but you have to trust me."

"You expect me to trust a stranger?" Sam put on a smile. But she walked outside in her shorts, t-shirt, and bare feet. The two walked towards the lake. "I'll race you." she said as she took off. When Sam finally reached the lake, she had beaten Jason by a landslide. He came running up about a minute later. He breathed heavily while Sam was barely winded.

"How did you get so fast?"

"I've been training with Kylie while you've been gone." Sam suddenly remembered why they were there and started walking towards the pier. She could hear him follow her. The lake was beautiful at night. The sky was clear and the moon reflected off of the water. Crickets sounded in the distance.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she lied. But she knew it wasn't okay. He had left for a week and a half and never bothered to text or call or even email her. He didn't even tell her he was leaving. She was just thankful that he wasn't a vampire so he couldn't hear her heart skip a beat when she lied.

"No it's not. I may not be a fae but I know that you're hurt. I had to leave in a hurry and I barely had enough time to pack a bag. I'm sorry." He looked at Sam and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. It's fine. But I did miss you while you were gone." Sam smiled.

Jason smiled back. "I did too. You know," he started, "I love the way your pajama shorts match with the color of your eyes. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Oh yeah." Sam retorted sarcastically. "It's just for you." She sat down on the pier and looked out on the lake. Jason sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

"So what's up with this training with Kylie?"

"Well every other day, I go to the office early in the morning and we go running. I've been getting faster. My hearing has gotten better too. I think I just needed a jump start on my gifts."

"I'm sure that you'll be a great vampire." He looked down and smiled at her.

"You don't think I'm a great vampire now?" He was trapped.

"You're not a great vampire. You're an amazing one." He leaned in and kissed Sam. It lasted longer than their first kiss. Way longer. And when Sam finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads on each other's and smiled. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Who, little ole' me?" Sam said in a dramatic southern dialect. "Of course." They kissed again, but it ended suddenly when Sam heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" she said in alarm. She listened closer but didn't hear anything else but the crickets. Something didn't feel right. "We should leave."

The two walked back to Sam's cabin while she listened for anything that could be of potential danger, but nothing reached her sensitive ears. When they got to the porch, Jason kissed her again and was on his way. Sam stayed up and thought about sitting with her new boyfriend by the moonlit lake. It was so romantic. Thoughts of the night filled her mind until she fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I didn't realize how short it was until I was editing it. But anyway, I hope that you're liking the story. Please follow, favorite, review, or do all three if you're feeling extra ambitious. Thanks for reading and have a great day/evening!**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. Wish I did, but I don't.**

"Goodnight you guys." Sam said as she headed into her room. She walked in and was surprised when she saw Jason reclining in her bed. "What are you doing here?"

He scooted over so she could lay next to him. "I wanted to see my little Sammy."

"You're the only person that calls me that," she said with a smile, "but you have to go before Chris finds out where you are."

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I can't kiss you before I leave." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Sam loved the feelings he gave her when they kissed. She felt like she could kiss him forever. But after a few minutes, Jason finally pulled away. "Goodnight." he said as he climbed out the window. Once he was gone, Sam went to sleep hoping that she would dream of him.

* * *

_Something doesn't feel right_. Sam thought. She felt like she was flying through the clouds. It didn't feel like she was dreaming but something told her that she was. All of a sudden, the clouds parted and she saw Brandon standing behind the office. He looked worried.

"Brandon?" Samantha said, confused.

"Hey." His brow furrowed and he looked kind of sad, in a way. "I need to talk to you."

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"I can dreamscape and I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

He sighed heavily, preparing himself to speak. "It's about Jason."

Sam interrupted. "What about Jason? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Sam listened to his heartbeat and confirmed that he was telling the truth. "I just need to warn you about him. I have a bad feeling about this guy, Sam. Every time he's around you, guilt is the only emotion that I feel from him. It radiates off of him. He just gives me a bad feeling."

"What would he have to be guilty about?"

"I don't know!" Brandon said angrily. Sam flinched at his tone. She had never seen him like this before. He drew in air. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated. I don't know what to do and I'm worried about you."

Sam took a step closer to him. "Brandon, there's nothing you need to worry about. Jason is a great guy and an amazing boyfriend. I'm sure whatever you're feeling is nothing to worry about."

"Just watch out." he said simply as he looked at the ground. Sam could tell that he was still frustrated and confused. "I'll let you leave now, but just remember what I said." The clouds came back and separated the two teens. Samantha woke up, startled. She had never been in a dreamscape before, but she could tell she didn't like it.

* * *

Sam's alarm woke her up at six o'clock sharp. She thought about her dreamscape with Brandon as she got ready. She knew she shouldn't let it bother her, but just the thought nipped at her brain. She continued to think about it as she walked to the office to meet up with Kylie to train.

"Is everything okay?" Kylie asked as Sam walked up. Sam read her brain pattern and quickly realized that she was a fae right now.

"Yeah, just boy problems."

"You wanna talk about it?" She held concern in her voice.

"Not now. I really just want to run." Sam said. And so she did. She ran harder and faster than she even had before. She kept up with Kylie easily. She jumped over fallen branches and wove in and out of trees. Sam finally stopped and looked for Kylie. She wasn't there. Sam listened closely and didn't hear anything; literally nothing. No birds, no wind, nothing. The silence was deafening. She stood alone for a moment before she realized that something was very wrong. Sam felt someone burning daggers into the back of her head. She turned in circles looking for something, or someone, but she didn't see anything. She was struck with a sense of danger and with curiosity. Who was out there and what did they want? But her instincts got the better of her. So Samantha ran. She ran with every fiber in her being. She knew something was wrong and she had to get away. She knew someone was there and they were dangerous. She felt like she was flying. Her feet hit the ground only a few times. Was this the speed of a real vampire? Sam didn't have time to think about that. After a good five minutes of running, she finally stopped. She listened again but only the nature sounds caught her attention. She was alone, truly alone. Now that the danger was gone, Sam could focus on something else; where was she? She looked around but none of the forest around her looked familiar. The young vampire took in a deep whiff of air and tried to smell something, anything. But she couldn't detect a single thing. She heard a noise. It wasn't an animal noise, it was man made. Rustling in the bushes caught her attention, but they were still a ways off. Sam was paralyzed with fear. The sounds got closer but now they were in the trees. Should she run? Was this a friend or foe? Suddenly, someone jumped from a branch and landed right in front of Samantha. She screamed.

**Howdy hoe junior rangers! If you didn't catch the reference, it's from Full House. Any way, I'm still working on chapter nine and I haven't been able to write lately. But, as always, I hope you're enjoying reading and please follow, favorite, or review. Thank you and have a fantastic day!**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. Wish I did, but I don't.**

"Where have you been?" he hissed.

"...Chris?" Samantha said. It was Chris, the self-centered, egotistical, werewolf.

"Yes it's me! Everyone's been looking for you for half an hour!" Samantha could tell that this was a royally pissed off werewolf she had on her hands. His eyes glowed a burnt orange, a color Sam has always hated.

"Which way to camp?" she said with an attitude. The boy did the usual thing he did when he saw Sam, he put on his best scowl.

"Does the wittle vamp not know her way to camp?" He talked to her like she was a toddler.

"I don't need you." And Sam ran off. She intentionally ran slowly so Chris could catch up. He fell into her trap.

Chris ran beside her. "You know camps the other way?" Chris had always had a reputation of being a smart ass, and it showed in full force when he talked to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam immediately stopped, turned around, and ran as fast as she could, leaving the pup in her dust. One minute later, she left the woods behind and found the back of the office. Burnett instantly appeared in front of her. He looked about as pissed as Chris, if not worse. But she could see a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" the vampire said loudly.

"I got lost in the woods when Kylie and I went running." Sam said truthfully. "I'm fine." she added.

He stared at her for a moment, as if he was contemplating on whether or not to be upset. Burnett seemed to calm down a tad. "Everyone was looking for you. When Kylie came back and said that she lost you, everyone panicked."

"But why send everyone out? Why was it such a big deal?"

Burnett seemed a little uncomfortable. "Because someone jumped the fence into Shadow falls."

**Read my next chapter to see my heartfelt apology.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. Wish I did, but I don't.**

"What?!" Sam said, alarmed.

"It's okay!" Burnett insisted.

"Whoever it was has already jumped back over. They're not here anymore. I'm still having Della and Lucas go and check it out later though."

Samantha instantly knew that what she felt in those woods, was whoever jumped the fence into Shadow Falls.

She heard footfalls beside her. Burnett and Sam looked to the side of the office and saw Kylie, running like a chicken with her head cut off.

"Oh my God, you're okay!" she said in between pants of breath. She took a walkie-talkie from her belt and spoke into it. "Come back to camp, I repeat, come back to camp." She sounded very relieved. Kylie then ran up and gave Sam a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry." Sam hesitated for a moment. "But did you see how fast I was running?" she said with a smile full of pride.

"Yes I did! You were going full vamp out there sister!"

"I still have to work on my smell though. Chris was so close, and I couldn't even smell him."

"I'll figure something out."

The rest of the day went by pretty normally. Della and Lucas, the two FRU agents stationed at camp, went to investigate where the intruder entered Shadow Falls. Everyone was still on high alert and was advised not to go anywhere without someone with them. Night fell quickly and the campers were required to go to their cabins as quickly as possible. Clara, Isabel, and Sam all stayed up until eleven o'clock and then went to bed. With the excitement of the day and her new found powers, it was easy for Sam to find sleep. She was out like a light right when her head hit the pillow.

Though Sam could easily get to sleep didn't mean she could stay asleep. Just one of her roommates getting up to use the bathroom was like a bulldozer to her sensitive ears. So when she heard the sound of footsteps and twigs breaking, she awoke, startled. Her instincts told her not to move, and just listen. They got closer to Samantha's window. She expected them to pass on by, but they stopped and everything got quiet. She knew they were right outside. She didn't move a muscle. She didn't know who they were but she did know there were two or three of them.

"Is this her cabin?" a masculine voice asked. Sam didn't recognize it. He was obviously not a camper.

Another man spoke up. "Yeah. She's a vampire right?"

"Oh you mean the leaches of the supernatural world? Yes." Sam could tell the third man was a were.

Her face grew hot with anger as she clenched her fists. The window stood about two feet above her bed. If she was very careful, she could sneak out without being detected. She slowly inched closer to the edge of the bed, not making a sound. She put one leg on the hard wooden floor, and then the second. Both arms came down next so she was on all fours. Sam knew she had to be quiet since at least one of the men outside had supernatural hearing. She slowly crawled to the door and opened it inch by inch. When it was cracked just enough for her to slip through, she did.

"Go look in that window and see if she's in there." she heard the first man say. Sam was still on the living room floor when she heard twigs cracking under his weight.

"She's not there." the werewolf stated. "I bet I could sniff the little bitch out." He was angry. Sam bet his eyes were that burnt orange color she hated.

"She probably just went to the bathroom." The second man sounded like he was the leader. His authoritative tone scared Sam shitless. But she knew she didn't have time to be scared. She had to think of something, and fast. The man's bathroom comment gave Sam and idea. She remembered that the window in the restroom was virtually silent. She crawled over and opened the bathroom door silently. When she was inside, she stood slowly and started to open the window. Just like she remembered, it was silent. Before she slid out, she listened to see if the men had moved. They hadn't. She crawled out of the window. Sam had to be in some pretty uncomfortable positions but she made it out, as quietly as a church mouse. She stood on the ground, her legs wobbling from her nervousness. She just prayed that one of the men wasn't a fae and sense her emotions. She peered around the corner slightly and read their patterns. One Wiccan, one shape shifter, and one were. Sam didn't know what to do next. If she ran, they would definitely hear her. She looked around and her eyes came across a stone. Something in her told her to pick it up. After a moment of contemplating the decision, she threw the rock. It landed somewhere behind the three men. They all turned on a dime and rushed into the brush to find whatever made the noise. Sam did the only thing she could think to do; she ran. She pushed her limits as far as they would go. She could only think of one place to go: Burnett and Holiday's cabin. Within a matter of seconds, she was there. She banged on the door loudly and in a second, Burnett was at the door. His eyes glowed orange in the anticipation of a fight, but when he saw Sam standing on his porch, confusion shone in his eyes.

"Three men!" she stated bluntly in panic. More words tried to slip onto her tongue but none came. "Not campers." she finally said.

His eyes glowed an even brighter orange. "Where?" he barked. Sam knew he'd understand so she took off. She ran as fast as she possibly could, with Burnett at her side. They reached her cabin after what felt like an eternity. They stopped and looked around. No one was there. Burnett took in a deep whiff of the air. Sam could tell he knew they were there. "Stay here. Don't move." he ordered. Burnett ran from place to place around the cabin, stopping for a sniff every few seconds. After a good two minutes of this routine, he stood in front of Sam like a statue. She could practically see the anger emanating off of him. "They seem to be gone. But you go inside and I'm going to be close by to stand guard." Sam opened her mouth to protest but something said this was an unarguable issue. So she shut her mouth and quietly stepped inside her cabin. Clara and Isabel were both still asleep. She was grateful that they didn't have to worry about her. When she went into her room and checked her phone, it was 3:37 am. Aka: too early to be up worrying about intruders and potential kidnappers. Sam crawled into bed and tried her hardest to sleep, knowing that she wouldn't be able to.

**Hey you guys! Long time, no read... I'm really sorry. I've had so much to do lately. I have two research papers and my ACT is on Thursday. But I've had two days off because of the snow, so I got that going for me, which is good. I'll try to update more often but I'm still stuck on chapter nine so no promises! I hope everyone has a good rest of the week and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Sam woke up at ten o'clock the next morning. The sun poured in through the window as she looked around, still groggy, and sat up. She used her sensitive hearing to see if anyone was close by. She heard footsteps from outside her cabin. Sam suddenly remembered the night before and it struck fear in her again. She peered through the window and saw Brandon pacing outside her window. Without thinking, she got out of bed and went outside. Samantha shielded her eyes as they adjusted to the incoming light. She heard Brandon quickly walk over to her.

"Burnett told me what happened." He sounded emotionless and cold. Sam knew that really meant he was scared and worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just a little shaken."

"You don't feel fine." Brandon was angry, but she knew he wasn't mad at her. "Do you know who those men were?"

"No." she said truthfully. "There was a shape shifter, a were, and a wiccan. They weren't campers or staff or anything. I haven't even seen them before in my life." The fear rose in Sam's chest and she felt like she wanted to cry and scream and run. Brandon came closer and hugged her tightly. She told herself she wouldn't cry, at least not now. After a moment, he let go. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Burnett told me to stand guard until eleven." Sam's stomach gave a large growl. Brandon laughed. "Why don't you go get dressed so we can go get you some food?"

"Sounds good." Sam walked inside, pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt, put on her tennis shoes, and was out the door.

Brandon and Sam walked up to the kitchen and asked the staff to get her a single cup of blood. She drank as she and Brandon walked to Holiday's office.

"I'd prefer to talk to her alone if you don't mind." Sam said. The fae nodded and walked off. Sam took a deep breath and stepped into the office. She heard Burnett and Holiday talking in her office. When she stepped in, they stopped and starred at her. Holiday got up and ran over to Sam.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're okay. We were just about to go and check on you."

"I'm fine." she lied. Sam knew that Burnett would be able to hear her heart skip a beat but she didn't care. She turned to the man. "Did you ever find them?"

His face turned into stone. "No, but the security system said that the three bastards jumped the fence right after we showed up."

"So what do we do now?"

Holiday stepped in. "We were just discussing that right before you walked in. We're still working out the details but we'll have something by this evening."

The tall vampire suddenly stood up. "I need to ask you some questions before you leave." Sam nodded. She knew it was coming.

An hour later, Sam had been bombarded with ten thousand questions by Burnett and she was sick of it. When she reached the porch of the office, she saw campers walking. Some going to the lake, others walking to their cabins. She wondered if any of them knew what had happened last night. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone twirled her around and dipped her down. She saw that Jason was the culprit of this romantic gesture. Sam smiled as he pulled her back up.

"How is my lovely lady?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm well. Still a little worried though."

Jason looked confused. "Why's that?"

_Shit! No one told him. I don't want to worry him though… _Sam thought. "Oh, I thought they told you. I just had a night terror last night. It really freaked me out." She hated lying through her teeth to him but something told her it was the right thing to do.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine now." He looked suspicious but he let it go. "You wanna go to the lake?"

"I'm sorry but I can't right now. I have to do some research for a project Burnett has me working on."

"Oh, ok then. I guess I just see you later." Jason gave her a kiss goodbye and left. _What could Burnett have him working on? Something for the FRU?_

Later that night, Sam sat in her room staring at the ceiling when someone knocked on her door. Kylie walked in and sat on the end of her bed. Sam looked at her but didn't say a word.

"Do you want to hear the plan Holiday and Burnett made?" Sam nodded. "So people are going to take turns standing guard outside your cabin for a while."

"Like who?"

"Burnett, Lucas, Della, and me."

"How long are they going to have to do this?"

"As long as Burnett thinks you're in danger. But hopefully it won't be too long. I have to go now so I can go look at the security system one last time. I think Lucas is keeping watch first so he'll let you know when he's here."

"Bye Kylie." Sam said as she gave her friend a hug. She stared at the door when she left and she listened to her footsteps as she walked away. Suddenly, Sam felt very alone. Her friends were on the couch talking. She felt like she should go join them but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she sat in her but until Lucas showed up an hour later. He knocked on the door but she let her roommates answer it.

"Can you tell Sam that I'm here?" His masculine tone ran out in her sensitive ears.

"Yeah I will." Isabel said as she closed the front door slowly. "I'm assuming you heard that Sam?"

"Yeah I did." she said loudly so Isabel's normal ears could hear. She hated being so distant with her friends but she hated people worrying about her more. So she continued to lay in her pajamas until she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

**Hey you guys. Happy Spring Break! At least for me. But I finally got chapter nine back up and running! I was working on it last night while I watched my boyfriend play video games. But hopefully it'll be up soon! Have a good rest of the week!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. Wish that I did, but I don't.**

The next week at Shadow Falls went by normally. Even the night guarding was getting normal. But it was also getting equally as annoying. Sam felt like she couldn't do anything. She knew that every single one of them had supernatural hearing so she was afraid to even use the restroom. Sam had had enough.

"Can't we just call it off?" she asked Kylie one afternoon. "No one has entered camp in over a week and nothing even remotely weird has happened!" Sam was even considering begging.

"I'll talk to Burnett about it but he has the final say. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. I had it even worse when I went here thanks to that stubborn vamp. He had people following me around 24/7. I couldn't even pee without having Della or Miranda standing outside."

"Isn't Miranda a teacher here?"

"Yeah she is. She'll be back here in the fall. She teaches English, ironically, since she's dyslectic." They both laughed. "But I will try my hardest to get ole' grumpy pants to lighten the torture on you. But I have to go call a parent. I'll see you later." She walked off, phone in hand.

Later that evening, Kylie called Sam to tell her Burnett agreed to call off the night guards. Sam was with Jason when she heard the exciting news. A few days ago, she thought it would be a good idea to tell him what had really happened. He was a little mad but he understood why she didn't tell him.

"So they finally called in the watch dogs, huh? Today is a good day for you! You can smell to full power now and you can sleep without mommy and daddy watching for monsters."

"Yeah I know right! But I have to go call my mom. I'll talk to you later." They quickly kissed and Sam left.

After Sam called her mom and told her of her progress, she sat in bed and stared at the ceiling. It was eight-thirty; too early to go to bed but too late to go hang out with anyone. Clara and Isabel were both out talking to Holiday about their boy problems so she was alone. Paranoia nipped at the rational part of her brain and she started to worry. _What if they come back? No one would know what happened. No one could help me. I can't take on three grown supernatural men by myself! _Sam started pacing the wooden floor. Thoughts filled her head to the brim with every scary movie and story she's seen or read. Murderers could be hidden in the closet. Kidnappers could come from vents. The devil could suddenly appear and take her soul!

Sam's phone loudly chimed with an incoming text. She looked and it was Jason. He asked her if she wanted to meet him for a walk. But she'd have to smell him out to find him. She saw this as a challenge for her new powers. She grabbed a light jacket and headed out the door, leaving a note for her roommates.

Sam stepped outside and paused. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose. A werewolf was by the office, Clara was on her way back but was still a while away, and Holiday was in her cabin. She took in one more sniff when the wind blew her way. She smelled his familiar sent; like men's soap and Old Spice deodorant. She ran towards him. After a moment she stopped again to catch his smell. She ran again, continuing this routine for five minutes. Sam finally found her boyfriend sitting on a rock by the east side of camp. He looked different.

"I found you!" Sam said in excitement.

"Yeah you did. Lucky you."

"What do you mean?" A crow sounded close by. Something wasn't right. "What's going on?" A smell suddenly hit Sam's sinuses like a brick wall. It smelled like… dog. It was a werewolf. The crow circled the two from above the trees. She watched as electric sparkles filled the air and a large man stood in front of her. He was the shape shifter from a week ago. Sam started to back up but ran into what felt like a tree. The turned quickly and saw the were. He grabbed both of her arms tightly and held them into place. She tried to break free but he was much stronger than she was. "Jason help me! Go get help!" she screamed. The boy didn't budge. He stood there with a sick smile on his face. Sam could only do one thing, scream. The warlock appeared out of thin air.

"Shut her up!" he commanded.

The shape shifter started walking towards her as he picked up a large branch. Sam knew exactly what it was for and she screamed louder, hoping Burnett or someone could hear her. The large man with the weapon held it like a baseball bat and swung it at her head. The bat made perfect contact with the ball. Everything went black.

**I. Finally. Finished. Chapter. Nine. And I'm telling you now, you're probably not going to be very impressed. It's not anything special. But it's a big accomplishment for me! But I will continue to work on chapter ten now and hopefully it'll be easy to write. Oh, and I just started watching Attack on Titan and it's sooooo good! My boyfriend recommended it to me and now I'm doing the same to you. Ps. it is very sad and does have blood and whatnot. Be warned! But I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Especially review. They make me happy. Bye! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, I don't own Shadow Falls. Wish I did, but I don't. And this chapter has a bad word or two. So don't freak.**

Sam started to come to. She wondered why the sunlight wasn't pouring through her window like it normally did. Then she remembered and jackknifed up. The cold room was completely dark. She took in a deep breath through the nose and smelled the three men, but not Jason. Sam felt furious and hurt and betrayed by him, but she couldn't think about it now. She had to escape. She moved, tried to stand up and walk, but two things pulled her right back down; her awful headache and the chains someone had put on her ankles. She felt around for the metal. It was colder than the floor. _Maybe I can break it. _Sam thought. She pulled and tugged at the hard metal but it wouldn't budge. Sam listened closely. She could hear something from above hear, like a soft patting. She assumed that they were the sounds of footsteps on soft dirt. Sam concluded that she was underground, so there had to be stairs somewhere in that room. Samantha tried again to fiddle with the restraints again but the chains continued to hold up against her strength. The padding above her became louder as more people gathered. Sam could hear voices but she couldn't make out any words. Then, suddenly, the footsteps all moved as one. A loud creaking and bright light assaulted Sam's senses. Once her eyes adjusted to the new light source, she could see where the stairs were and that her captors were coming down them one by one with Jason leading the pack of angry supernaturals. He had a smug look on his face that made Sam's flesh crawl.

"Hello Samantha." he said with a devilish grin.

"Jason, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Sam sounded desperate but it was the only thing she could manage to say. Jason's smile only widened and the intimidating men behind him laughed.

"Samantha," he began, "I suggest you just come with me before you embarrass yourself anymore."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on!" Sam said loudly. "Why did you bring me here and when can I leave?"

"You're not leaving. You're staying here and helping me."

"With what?"

"Just a little project I've been working on. And you're the star of the show."

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

"Well if I told you, it would ruin the fun!" Jason came closer and kneeled down to the girl's level. "You are very important in this operation."

Sam looked at him and spit in his face. "What do you want you dick?" she said simply

All he did was smile. "You're going to help me save my grandmother. You see, she's very ill and I've been looking for someone to help her. And you were a very easy target to manipulate." The anger in Sam was growing and about to boil over.

"What do you want with me you sadistic creep?!" she screamed.

"Don't you get it you stupid girl?! I'm going to take your life force and put it into my grandmother! She has a very important job to finish and is on the verge of death. You, on the other hand, have no importance on this earth. You are just a speck in the universe. No one will care if you die or not. Get up. We're leaving, now." With that said, the large men beside him moved, released Sam from her bindings, and pulled her to her feet. One by one, everyone headed towards the stairs, but Jason suddenly stopped and turned towards Sam, who was right behind her. "Don't you just love the cellar door?" he asked as he pointed above them. "We just got a new one a few days ago."

"Why do you want me to admire your stupid cellar door?" Samantha asked.

"A famous linguist once said that of all the phrases in the English language, of all the endless combinations of words in all of history, that 'cellar door' is the most beautiful." Jason said simply as he started walking up the stairs. Sunlight immediately blinded Sam as she stepped outside. She quickly took in her surroundings, remembering anything that could help her escape. She was on an old plantation. Rolling hills hid the early morning light and there was a large house a few hundred feet away. After a few moments of walking, they reached the house. One of the large men, a were, held the screen door open for then as they entered. The house seemed to be a labyrinth full of doors and hallways. The group took a left turn, then two rights. As they walked, Samantha could hear the beeping sound of a heart monitor. When they passed the room the sound was emitting from, Sam looked in and saw a frail old woman. She looked no better than a skeleton. She had an IV suck into her arm and seemed to be sound asleep. Wrinkles covered her from head to toe. But they kept walking. At the very end of the hallway was an old looking door with a silver handle. Jason opened the door and stepped inside. One of the men pushed Samantha into the room and slammed the door. It was completely dark except for a single bulb hanging from a string. Inside the room contained what seemed like a medieval torture device, but a closer look showed that it was just a restraint table. Sam instantly started her thoughts of escape from this awful place. _If I hold him hostage, maybe they'll let me go. If I can get outside, I'm sure I can outrun the werewolf. But they probably have another vampire on the property._

"Samantha!" Jason said loudly. The girl broke from her haze and stared at the boy in disgust. "You look like an idiot. Did you hear what I said?" Sam only shook her head as an answer. "I told you to stand by that table."

"And what if I refuse?"

"You wouldn't want to do that, Samantha. I want to remind you that I have multiple guards near the door that are three times your size. So," he made a gesture towards the table, "scoot."

Samantha started to slowly walk towards Jason with a look of hate in her eyes. She only stopped when she was nose-to-nose with the traitor. Jason had a sinister smile across his face and no look of concern or remorse in his eyes. That's what makes a person truly dangerous.

"How do you sleep at night you evil bastard? You manipulate a person's feelings and then kill them. How can you even do that?"

"It's easy when you hate the person you're tricking." Jason suddenly jabbed something into Sam's arm. She looked down quickly and saw the needle protruding out of her flesh. The room started spinning and colors started swirling together in pallets of blues and pinks and purples. The light started to fade from Sam's vision. The darkness consumed her. She grew cold. Then, nothing.

**Hello all! Here is the chapter that had been giving me hell for weeks. But here it is. I told you it wouldn't be all that. It'll probably be a while before I can start working on chapter ten. I have a HUGE research paper to write on _The Scarlet Letter _and it's impossible. It's Saturday night and this is all I've been doing. And then my band is traveling to Atlanta, GA to compete and we're going to six flags and the aquarium and the CNN tour. I'm quite excited. Have a lovely week and I will see you again soon!**


End file.
